


Still Into You

by mfdunklaus



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfdunklaus/pseuds/mfdunklaus
Summary: “After all of this time, i’m still into you”drunk new year confessionshappy new year everyone
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for being here this year! it means so much to me :)) i don’t celebrate christmas but i celebrate new year’s, so this is for y’all. 
> 
> loads of love,  
> march

  
It has been four years since Duncan met Klaus, and for all of these four years he has been madly in love with the Baudelaire. 

It started being a problem only when Duncan turned fourteen, Klaus was only a year younger and they hung out _constantly_ , both boys were still in middle school so they had plenty of spare time on their hands. 

They would sit in Duncan’s room for hours, not even talking. Silently doing their homework or reading. The boys enjoyed each other’s company quite a lot, so they didn’t get tired of each other much. Had only a few brief fights along the way, not a biggie. 

But when Duncan felt the light touches from the other boy, his heart skipped a beat, unfamiliar warmth spreading through his body. 

Whenever Klaus would call his name an electric shock would run through Duncan’s body, so odd and unsettling. 

The thing was, Duncan didn’t label his sexuality until he was sixteen, too confused and too anxious to admit the fact that he’s gay. 

So these new feelings that struck him when he was only entering his teenage years were absolutely terrifying. 

Duncan didn’t realize he was in love with Klaus until a couple of months later after it started being a _thing_.

The older boy was mad about the way Klaus fixed his glasses, or the way he would fiddle with one of his curls when he’s reading and the way he bites his lip when concentrating. 

The Baudelaire’s brown eyes were soft and kind, lighting up when talking about things he was passionate about. 

At one point the Quagmire started pushing his feelings a bit, showing Klaus little displays of his affection. He would keep his hand on Klaus’ shoulder longer than he was supposed to, he would steal glances in random situations, in hopes that the other boy would notice. Sometimes Duncan would just blatantly stare. 

It was always the little things that Duncan thought Klaus would get a hold of, but to his despair, he never did. 

After a few months of Klaus not showing any signs of interest, a thought hit Duncan like a ton of bricks 

_What is Klaus simply couldn’t be interested in Duncan because he doesn’t like boys?_

For some reason that thought never crossed his mind, and when it did, it ate him up completely, making him feel even more upset and horrified of his own feelings. 

The thought of Klaus never loving him back would occasionally run through his mind and ruin his day. 

But right now, Duncan was seventeen and it was new year’s eve, the Quagmire was still not over his middle school crush and he wasn’t planning on letting go. He already got ready (mentally) for another year of hiding his feelings and beating himself up. 

Duncan was at a party although he didn’t like big parties, but Violet encouraged him to come, and he couldn’t say no to Klaus’ sister, who was also one of his very good friends. 

And besides, Klaus himself would be there. 

And well you might not take sixteen-year-old Klaus as a heavy drinker, but believe me, that boy could handle quite a lot. 

Tequila, vodka, whiskey, you name it. 

He drank rarely, but when he did he would dive in head first.

Personally Duncan wasn’t a big fan of alcohol, he couldn’t bare the thought of a hangover, he would usually just drink a coke and then look after Klaus the rest of the party. The Baudelaire never asked him, he just liked to be around. 

So it was one of those times, a big party, i mean. 

Duncan didn’t drink, but he liked to dance, just shaking his limbs randomly if i put it lightly. He was a clumsy mess on the dance floor but he loved it. 

And usually he wouldn’t let Klaus out of his sight, but that day something went wrong. 

The Baudelaire was supposed to be on the couch when Duncan said he’ll fetch him some water, to sober up a little, but when the older boy came back, Klaus was nowhere to be seen. 

He asked Fiona who was sprawled on the couch where Klaus went, and the drunk girl just weakly pointed to the second floor.

Duncan thanked her and ran up the stairs, checking every room on the second floor. 

To his surprise he didn’t find any hooking up pair in one of the bedrooms, everyone was downstairs waiting for midnight. 

_Oh shit_ , Duncan thought, _it’s like fifteen minutes before midnight, i can’t loose him right now_

He ran over to the bathroom bursting the door open, and to his relief he found Klaus sitting in the empty bathtub fully clothed, clutching a bottle of tequila. 

“Hiiiii,” he slurred, lifting his head up, his glasses sliding of his nose, “How did you find me?” he asks, pointing a finger at Duncan. 

“Fiona told me you were up here,” the Quagmire answered, sitting down the floor next to the bath, gently retreating the bottle of tequila form his friend’s arms. 

“She did?” Klaus placed his chin onto the bathtub’s sideboard, “I’m surprised, she seemed too drunk to function,” he chuckled. 

Duncan smiled weakly, “She was, she just pointed lightly and i understood,” he said softly. But Klaus’ eyes became sad at once. 

“You’re so fucking nice Duncan, you understand people so well,” the Baudelaire mumbled, his words mushing together, he hid his face in his hands. 

“No need to be emo about it,” Duncan smiled, “It’s almost midnight, we should get downstairs.” 

“No!” Klaus exclaimed, gripping Duncan’s hand, “I want to spend it in here. With you,” he informed, more calmly. Duncan’s heart ached. 

“Of course, do you need me to get you anything?” the Quagmire asked, placing his hand over Klaus’. 

The Baudelaire groaned, “A priest,” he said, leaning his head back onto the wall. 

“Aren’t you jewish? Do jews have priests?” Duncan asked, trying his best to keep conversation, so the Baudelaire won’t fall asleep on the spot. 

“No i don’t think so,” Klaus answered, sagging into the bathtub, “Sit with me please,” he patted the spot next to him. 

The Quagmire sighed, his heart already speeding up. He stood up and awkwardly got into the bathtub sitting down next to Klaus, their knees touching. 

“Now what?” he whispered. He didn’t even know why he lowered his voice, the moment seemed so intimate that he was too afraid to ruin it. 

_Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

Duncan glanced at the clock on the wall, six minutes before midnight. 

Klaus just sighed, turning so that he faced the older boy. Brown meets green and something inside Duncan breaks. 

“Duncan, I need to ask you something,” Klaus began quietly, drawing little circles on the Quagmire’s knee. 

“Yeah?” Duncan croaked, scratching his chin. 

“How long have you been in love with me?” 

And just like that, everything shatters. 

It feels like he’s underwater, Klaus’ face blurred out, he could hear his heart beating fiercely in his chest, his mind racing. 

_Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, he knows. He fucking knows._

“I. Um.” He began to stutter, after his vision normalized, he couldn’t bear to look his friend in the eye. Duncan started fidgeting with his sleeve, tears filling his eyes, “Fuck Klaus I’m-“ his voice broke. 

“Oh shit Duncan, no! No please don’t cry fuck no that’s not what i wanted to happen,” Klaus started waving his hands frantically trying to think of what to do with Duncan, “I wanted to ask because I feel the same way goddamnit!” 

_Oh shit_.

“You what?” Duncan snaps up his head, meeting Klaus’ eyes that were filled with worry. 

“I-I.. I’m madly in love with you, i’d been since i was twelve,” The Baudelaire mumbled, scratching the back of his head. 

“Why didn’t you _tell me_?” Duncan whined, burying his face in his hands. 

“I didn’t know how! You know i’m bad at expressing my feelings! I was confused and scared and when you showed me your itty-bitty signs of affection i thought you were just leading me on..” The last part came out more quietly. 

“Oh Klaus,” Duncan smiled, fondly, taking the younger boy’s hands in his, “I could never lead you on like that,” He breathed out, getting closer. 

“From now on please be blunt,” Klaus murmured, looking at Duncan’s lips. 

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you_

“Okay I will,” Duncan nodded frantically 

_And even baby our worst nights_ , _I'm into you_

“If i’m gonna be blunt, can I ask you something?” He whispered, inches from Klaus’ face. 

The Baudelaire hummed in agreement. 

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

“Can I just kiss you?” 

“Yes, fuck, yes” 

So he did. 

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

Happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> *still i into you by paramore


End file.
